


Take A Chance

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: Eggsy won't marry Tilde, but that doesn't mean that no one's going to kiss the groom.Or: The Mamma Mia AU someone actually asked for.





	Take A Chance

„And you’re sure, you’re alright with this? I know your dad’s all about that marrying business and y’know, if it’s important, we could still go through with it…” Eggsy is already half out of the door, where he really wants to be, but stops to look back at Tilde, the woman he is supposed to marry. Her eyes are red-rimmed, but she’s smiling, and Eggsy knows exactly why – although it’s him who wants to leave, and although he loves Tilde, but hasn’t been in love with her for more than a year at least, he still feels the loss of their relationship.   
But marrying a princess, becoming a prince himself, spending his life waving and smiling and doing nothing much at all, wouldn’t make him happy. Nor would Tilde do that.

“Don’t worry”, Tilde tells him, sniffles a little and gets up from the bed, all princess again. Tall, blonde, gorgeous; Eggsy knows that she will find someone else soon enough, someone better for her, maybe better in general. “I will tell my father. He will be disappointed, but in the end, he never liked you that much anyway.”  
She smiles at him, eyes glistening with mischief and tears, and Eggsy laughs softly. He’ll miss her, he knows that already.   
“I’m sure he’ll like your next fiancé much better, babes”, he answers, and Tilde nods her pretty head, “We’ll keep in touch though, right?”  
“Absolutely. And, Eggsy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Good luck with him.”

 

 

He finds Harry at the beach, and spends a long minute watching the older man watch the sea. Nothing has changed about Harry’s appearance in the few hours since they last saw each other, and yet he looks different to Eggsy’s eyes, because everything else has.   
A gust of wind tousles Harry’s hair, makes him look a bit more like a human being and a bit less like a living wet dream, and all of a sudden, just watching is not enough anymore for Eggsy.   
He steps closer, and his steps must be louder than expected, because Harry turns around to look at him, sunlight making his skin glow golden.  
“Oh, Eggsy”, Harry greets him, looking surprised, a hint of sadness still clinging to the corners of his mouth, the brown of his eyes. “I didn’t expect to see you until the wedding. Shouldn’t you be back at the hotel to prepare? Or do you need any help with it?”  
“Nah, not really.” Eggsy stuffs his hands into his pockets, suddenly more nervous than he ever would have expected, his heart picking up its speed until Eggsy can feel every beat harshly against his chest. A punch, a kick, a painful reminder that although he doesn’t expect to be rejected, he cannot be certain. They definitely shared a moment on that dancefloor, water raining down on them, Harry’s hands on his hips, trailing down his back and arms, Eggsy’s lips grazing over Harry’s cheeks as he pressed closer, trying to feel more of the other’s heat. And yet, one moment doesn’t have to mean anything at all. “There won’t be a wedding.”

There is no reaction, not even a little twitch, and Eggsy’s breath stops, until Harry blinks, clearly confused.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Wedding’s cancelled. Tilde’s probably ordering someone around to pack her stuff properly, my mum’s trying to console Dais because she won’t be a flower girl after all, and Ryan and Jamal are destroying the cake buffet. So yeah, no wedding.”  
A moment passes, and Eggsy might be mistaken, might hope too much and think too little, but it seems like Harry perks up a little, standing a bit straighter, his hand crossing behind his back.

“And may I ask why?”   
“Yeah, you may.” A strand of hair has escaped from Harry’s usually perfect coif, fallen into his face, and Eggsy takes a breath that feels like his last, and reaches out, brushes it back behind Harry’s ear. It’s hardly a touch, and yet Eggsy’s fingertip tingles with it, his heart beating a Viennese waltz in his chest. “It’s ‘cause I haven’t been in love with Tilde for some time. I would’ve married her anyway, to make her dad happy, who thinks a princess needs a prince before she becomes queen, but ‘s a bit harder to marry someone when there’s someone else you’d rather kiss.”  
“Ah.” Harry swallows, turns his head just slightly, like he is trying to lean into Eggsy’s touch, and Eggsy’s heart swells, because this might not be an answer yet, but close enough to one. “And may I also ask who the lucky person is, who gets to kiss you from now on?”  
“You may ask that too, yeah”, Eggsy replies, and feels the beginnings of joy blossom in the tips of his fingers, the pit of his stomach, ready to bloom as soon as their lips touch. “And what makes it even better is that it’s someone you know pretty well too. Handsome bloke, dark hair, looks _real_ good in a suit. Bit older than me. Could, in fact, be my dad… even thought he was a for a bit, which is a bit weird and a little bit hot, too, maybe.”

If it was Harry or him who leaned in, Eggsy doesn’t know, but when Harry speaks again, he can feel the other’s breath against his cheeks, his lips.   
“Please tell me that you are not talking about Sam Carmichael”, Harry tells him softly, and Eggsy can’t help but chuckle, allow his other hand to lay across Harry’s chest, trying to feel if the other’s heartbeat is as erratic, as hopeful as his own.   
“Definitely not, guv. Sam might actually be my father, that’d be weird. Plus, I am pretty sure he is busy making heart eyes at my mum right now.”

Harry doesn’t look away, his eyes dark and his gaze so intense it almost punches the breath right out of Eggsy’s lungs; he pulls Eggsy closer with two large hands, and their lips all but brush, an almost touch that isn’t even close to enough.   
“Y’know, you might not be my dad”, Eggsy says, and Harry’s hands tighten around his waist, the words almost feel like a kiss on their own. “But you could be my daddy instead.”

Harry’s laugh, Eggsy finds out, tastes like Earl Grey and citrus, and sounds best when laughed right against his lips.   


**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
